Night is Darkest Before the Dawn
by Lift the Wings
Summary: My name? Ettie Black. Yep, daughter of Sirius Black. I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time in my sixth year, consequently the year my father breaks out of prison. I'm not scared of him, but if it helps me bury my face in Cedric's chest, I could be.CDOC
1. Returning to England

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Darn it!!

Prologue: Returning to England

It had been a long time since I had set foot in England. Actually, thirteen years to be precise. You see, my uncle Remus and I - well, he isn't actually my uncle by blood or marriage; he was actually my godfather - had to go into hiding. Remus didn't actually _have_ to go, but I, being three years old, couldn't go alone. As my godfather and closest 'family member' - my only other real family was a group of Death Eaters, which was exactly what I was running _from_ - he elected to leave everything he knew behind to take me to safety. 

I loved him more than anything - except my own father, who I hadn't seen for years - thirteen to be precise. You see, my father is Sirius Black, vicious, savage murderer of three of his best friends and a dozen or so muggles. He's in Azkaban now, where he's been sentenced to live our the rest of his life. No one took the time to think of how unlike him those acts had been. I knew my father would never do that, but who would believe a sixteen year old? Especially when they would be biased - seeing as the criminal was their father.

But anyway, Remus brought me back to England at a very bad time, according to anyone who cared to voice their opinions to him. 

My father would be after me! 

He would kidnap me! 

Or worse, kill me!

No he wouldn't. But Remus made me promise not to go searching for him. He made me promise at least three times a day - kind of like brushing your teeth, or combing your hair, or eating your meals… three times a day. 

Even now, as he and I boarded the Hogwarts Express, he sat down, taking my shoulders in his hands, giving me that 'concerned parent' look, "Now, Ettie, I want you to promise me that you won't go trying to find Sirius. It's far too dangerous for you to go looking for him, after all he's done."

I shook my head slightly, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. Honestly, Remus, sixteen here! I wouldn't do anything stupid - intentionally - and looking for my dad wasn't one of them. At least, not while people still thought he was a murderer. 

"Of course, Remus," I answered, smiling sweetly, a bright cheesy one.

He just chuckled and leaned against the window, draping his cloak over himself and sighing deeply, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap before we get there. Wake me if something interesting happens, would you?"

"Yep," I answered, digging through the pockets of my Levis, searching for some money. Remus said there would be a trolley filled with candy - I'd be ready. 

It didn't take long for Remus to fall asleep, soft snores coming from under the cloak. I stifled a laugh and quietly sneaked out of the compartment. The train was on the move now, speeding along to Hogwarts. I couldn't deny I was excited about going there. After all the stories Remus had told me about his adventures with Dad, James, and Lily… maybe I could even find the Marauder's Map! How exciting would that be?!

I roamed the train, peeking into compartments just to see what my classmates would be like. I saw a tall, stuck-up blond boy laughing with two boys who looked like gargoyles and a chubby girl who wasn't far behind them. I rolled my eyes, _Yep, they'll be my _best_ friends._

I continued on my journey, stopping to help a boy named Neville find his toad Trevor. I showed him a nifty spell to help him find the runaway amphibian whenever he got lost. He thanked me over and over as I continued on my way.

"Hello, sweetie, are you lost?"

I turned around, an eyebrow raised in irritation, putting my hands on my hips. Two tall redheads were standing in front of me, smiling identical smiles. Once they actually looked at me, though, they looked sheepish.

"Sorry," the one on the left said, "we thought you were an ickle firstie."

"We were about to prank you," the other one replied, "you're very short - you know that?"

"You're very tall, you know that?" I mimicked. Oh yeah, I was only five feet tall, obviously not inheriting my dad's height. I had his eyes though - a stormy greyish-blue, and his smile. I got my chestnut hair from my mum - it was currently up in a ponytail, my bangs framing my face. 

They laughed and the one stated, "I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George. What's your name?"

"Ettie Black," I answered with a smile. 

The boys' grins immediately turned into frowns and George inquired, "As in Sirius Black?"

I nodded, replying sadly, "I haven't seen him for years. I actually live with my godfather, Remus Lupin." He had warned me that this might happen. He said it would be hard making friends, seeing as I was Sirius Black's daughter. But I wouldn't let that bother me - if they didn't want to be my friend based on who my dad was, they weren't worth the effort. 

"Lupin's a good guy," Fred said, looking relieved that I hadn't been raised by a mass murderer. I rolled my eyes but smiled, "He is."

George gasped suddenly and elbowed Fred, pointing at something over my head. "Firsties!" he proclaimed with glee.

They shot off past me, yelling back a 'see you at school!' I laughed slightly, watching them go, and turned to head back to my compartment. Rain was pouring down heavily now, the sky darkening quickly. I moved along.

Suddenly, a boy exited his compartment, nearly bumping into me. He was gorgeous, with neat, chocolate hair and light gray eyes. He had a crooked smile on his handsome face, reaching at least six feet. 

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically.

"Uh, it's okay," I replied, my heart thumping erratically. 

We went to pass each other, but moved the same way. We went to move again, but ended up heading in the same direction again.

By now, my face had to be bright red, but he was just chuckling. 

"You go left," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Whoa, who _was _this guy?! He was amazing!

I stepped to the left, as did he, and we passed each other. He grinned down at me, saying, "See you around."

I mumbled out some hopefully coherent answer and watched him walk away, noting how muscular he was in his jeans and t-shirt. _Oooh,_ I thought, watching him go. I hurriedly checked to make sure I wasn't drooling, and headed back to the compartment.

There were three kids sitting across from Remus, watching him warily. I entered, smiling, "Hello. Looks like you've found a professor."

They looked at me as I sat beside Remus and pulled back the cloak, "Nope, still sleeping. Oh, I'm Ettie Black, by the way."

The girl gasped, the redhead's eyes widened, and the black haired boy raised an eyebrow. I sighed, _Great way to make new friends, Ettie._

"This is my godfather, Remus Lupin," I pointed at him. No one said anything, but eyed me warily. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you think," I stated, "killing people just doesn't give me that warm fuzzy feeling inside…"

"I'm Harry Potter," the black haired boy said boldly. The redhead elbowed him, as if he shouldn't be giving me that kind of information.

"Hello, Harry; nice to meet you," I smiled warmly. He looked an awful lot like James. Except his eyes… they were Lily's. 

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," the girl stated, taking Harry's lead.

I smiled and said, "I just had the pleasure of running into your brothers, Ron. They thought I was an ickle firstie, but decided I wasn't."

They laughed slightly.

"What year are you in?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Sixth," I answered, "though, this is my first year here. Remus is going to be teaching here now and wanted me to come."

I saw someone moving past the compartment door and started when I saw it was the boy again. I checked, good, no drool. He glanced at the compartment nonchalantly, before doing a double-take. He looked at me and gave me that crooked smile. I blushed and waved a shaky hand. 

I looked over at the others. Hermione smirked, answering my unspoken question, "Cedric Diggory."

_**Whaddaya think? Please review! Thanksss!**_


	2. Dementors, Beware!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_. Dang, I wish I did… mmmm Cedric….

Inuhime313: Thanks! Yes, he is quite yummy!!

Witchbaby300: Thanks! Yeppers, he is quite the hottie!!

SBMFanatic: Thanks, glad you like it!!

Mistiygurl: Thanks! Glad you like it!

Seth's Imprint: Thanks!

Chapter One: Dementors, Beware!

_I looked over at the others. Hermione smirked, answering my unspoken request, "Cedric Diggory."_

I looked back to where Cedric had been standing, wishing he would come back. I glanced back at the others, inquiring worriedly, "Oh jeez, I don't have drool on my face, do I?"

Laughing slightly, Harry shook his head, "Nope, you're fine."

"Oh good," I replied, sighing with relief, "that boy is definitely drool worthy." I mean, even his name was sexy - _Cedric_. Kinda mysterious… and his eyes… and his smile… and his … _Oooooh,_ I thought, shaking what I knew was a dazed look from my face, looking back at the three younger kids, "Anywho, how's…"

"Why would your dad want to kill Harry?" Ron inquired suddenly, ignoring Hermione's scolding, "Ronald!" and an elbow to the stomach.

I rolled my eyes - obviously this question would come up. Everyone thinks Dad killed Lily and James (which, of course he didn't) and now that he was free he would be after Harry.

"He wouldn't," I answered, "there's bigger things going on right now that he'd be more concerned about. Harry," I looked at him pointedly, "I honestly don't think that Sirius Black is after you."

They looked at me, shocked, as though I were insane. Well, they had every right to be, I supposed - why would a girl stand up for a crazy, mass murderer if they weren't insane themselves?

"What makes you think that?" Hermione inquired, aghast.

"If anyone, he'll be coming after me, right?" I inquired, "I am his daughter after all. Surely he would want to find me before Harry Potter, huh?" I needed to make these people understand that it wasn't my dad - I had been there…

Suddenly, the train lurched to a halt and the lights flickered off. I raised a perplexed eyebrow and glanced around, wondering what had happened. I tried to look out of the window, but it was completely fogged up.

"What's going on?" Ron inquired. It was cold enough that I could see his breath - it hadn't been that cold just moments before…

"Dunno, maybe we've broken down," Harry suggested, but he had a confused look on his face as he noted the wisps of breath coming from the four of us as we spoke and breathed.

Ron moved to the window to wipe off the glass, ignoring Hermione's annoyed comment about him stepping on her foot.

My breath quickened - I had a feeling I knew exactly what was going on. I rubbed my arms to regain some warmth, wishing I would have worn a long-sleeved shirt. _Not good, not good, not good_, I chanted in my mind as I thought of what was probably approaching the train.

Suddenly, there was something moving outside of the compartment. I slowly retrieved my wand, subtly.

"Oh… _man_," I murmured as it opened the door. I was immediately hit with the horrible feeling I had gotten when I found out I would never see my father again. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I shook my head. The dementor was hovering over Harry and sucking the very life out of him. Hermione and Ron were dazed, staring at him, but not moving.

I shook my head again, ignoring my father's anguished pleas that he was innocent and to let me stay with him that echoed throughout my mind, and stood at the same time Remus did.

He used a nonverbal spell, the same one I said aloud - thinking of my favorite memory; my father's beaming face, hugging me and telling me how very much he loved me, making me promise never to forget that no matter what, "Expecto Patronum!" Two bursts of white light shot out of our wands and warded off the dementor. Remus knelt beside Harry, who had passed out, and looked up at me, pride shining in his bright eyes.

"Ettie, go get the rest of the dementors off of the train," he stated, smiling, "and make sure anyone suffering from the dementors are given chocolate." He handed me the package of chocolate, before hugging me tightly, "You've done so well."

I smiled up at him, hugging him back, and then raced out of the compartment. I didn't know when the students at Hogwarts learned the Patronus charm, but I was certainly glad I had a genius for a godfather. I didn't see anymore dementors at first, only children suffering from the after effects of the dementors' presence. I offered them all bits of chocolate, assuring them they would feel ten times better after they ate it.

Even though I spotted the annoying blond boy and his cronies, I knew I couldn't just leave them. I was surprised to find them with Fred and George, who looked slightly ill, but annoyed at the fact that they were in there. The blond was shaking badly and I offered him chocolate, "Here, this will make you feel better. Trust me."

He took it and hastily shoved it in his mouth, causing me to wince in disgust, "Ew."

I turned to Fred and George, who were smirking at me, and offered them chocolate. They thanked me and ate it quite in the same manner as the blond, but I was less offended. I liked them. I smiled, curtsied, and ran out of the compartment. I shivered, feeling the air getting colder as I progressed.

"More dementors, then," I stated, raising my wand, getting my father's image in my head again. I hurried into a compartment, my wand raised.

I saw Cedric Diggory shoot out a blinding white light at the dementor and it backed into me. I shivered violently, falling back against the wall and hearing my father's voice again, pleading, begging that I be returned to him.

The dementor turned to me, forcing me to look up at it, though, in my mind's eye, I saw the fear, betrayal, and horror on my father's face when they told him he had to go to Azkaban for life. I whimpered, but then remembered him proclaiming his undying love for me and raised my wand, screaming, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The dementor, hit by my Patronus in front and Cedric's from behind, flew out of an open window nearby. I slumped to the ground, dropping my wand and shakily retrieving the bar of chocolate Remus had given me.

I took a piece and looked up, to where Cedric had slumped down against the wall across from me. I handed him a piece of chocolate, to which he thankfully accepted it.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"You're welcome, Cedric," I smiled softly, sighing. Chocolate always made me feel better - no matter what. Dementors or no.

"You know my name," he raised a perplexed eyebrow and smiled crookedly, "what's yours?"

"Ettie," I answered, my heart flipflopping. _Well, if I'm drooling, at least I can blame it on the chocolate_, I thought, relieved.

He smiled crookedly, biting the chocolate, "I like that name. How did you learn how to do that Patronus? It was very strong, impressive."

I was still blushing and feeling elated at the fact that Sex-ric Diggory said he liked my name and was impressed by me, so it took a moment before I replied, "Oh, um, Remus did. He thought it'd be useful to know it. Too bad for the dementors they didn't know they were messing with a Black when they came in here."

"A Black?" Cedric repeated, shock registering on his face, "you… you're related to Sirius Black? And all the Slytherin Blacks?"

I winced at the surprise and disappointment I had heard in his voice, but nodded defiantly, "Yes, Sirius Black is my father."

He had a puzzled look on his face, as if he couldn't believe that I was related to a notorious convict. I was surprised that his shock hurt me more than anyone else's. He liked me before he learned who my father was…

Remus came along and hurriedly picked me up off of the floor, dusting me off, "All right, Ettie?"

"I'm okay…," I shivered and I knew it wasn't from the cold as I looked at Cedric, betrayed, "as well as I can be…" Tears were welling up in my eyes and I looked back at Remus, forcing a watery smile, "for a Black."

I pushed past him, wiping away furious, hurt tears, and bumped full force into Fred and George, who steadied me.

"What's wrong, Ettie?" Fred grinned.

"Cedric hates me because I'm Sirius Black's daughter," I replied, sniffling pathetically - I'm a crybaby, which you'll probably see more of in the near future. It happens. Books, songs, cute boys who hate my father…

George ruffled my hair and replied, "Who cares what he thinks? We like you."

"And we're better than him any day," Fred replied, ruffling my hair as well. I couldn't help but smile, despite wishing sadly that Cedric hadn't looked at me that way.

"Thanks," I sniffled, wiping my eyes again.

"Ettie…"

Fred, George, and I looked behind me, where Cedric was standing, his hands in his pockets. He had a sheepish look on his face. I tried to ignore how much I liked the way he said my name and raised an inquiring, threatening eyebrow.

"We've got places to be, Diggory," Fred stated coldly, taking my arm - George taking the other- and leading me toward my old compartment.

I glanced back at Cedric, finding his stormy gray eyes burning into mine. He looked sorry, but he hurt me. But I was proud of the fact that Sirius Black was my father, whether Cedric Diggory liked him or not. I gave him a hurt look and proceeded to follow Fred and George.

"Ettie?" Fred looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "you're drooling."

"Cedric," I frowned, wiping away the drool from my mouth hurriedly.

_**Please review! I'd love to hear comments! Unless they're mean lol… **_


	3. The Daughter of Black

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_. Shoot!! :/

Seth's Imprint: No, Fred and George are a year younger than Ettie. I believe in the third one Fred and George are 5th years, while Harry's 3rd. That would make Cedric in 6th year, as well as Ettie. I think… correct me if I'm wrong lol. Glad you like it!

Inuhime313: Yeah, you're right. Ceddy wasn't really mad lol. You'll see… glad you're enjoying the story!

JainaZekk621: Glad you like it!

Chapter Three: The Daughter of Black

"_Ettie?" Fred looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "you're drooling."_

"_Cedric," I frowned, wiping the drool away from my mouth hurriedly._

The rest of the time on the train was spent with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny Weasley – their younger sister. Remus went to go speak to the conductor and hadn't been back yet.

We played several rounds of Wizard's Chess and I watched Fred and George fight to the death – not really, but it was pretty close, and they now had several bruises and black eyes – over a game of exploding snaps.

We finally reached the Hogsmeade Station and got off the train. I was shoved along towards Hagrid – I had been assured he did not, in fact, take the small children up to the castle, but took them to his hut and ate them (courtesy of Fred) but smiled at him anyway.

"Hello, there," Hagrid beamed down at me, patting my shoulder painfully, "you must be Ettie, eh? Professor Dumbledore's told me all about yeh. I 'aven't seen yeh since you were this big!" He held out his massive hands to show how small I had been the last time I saw him. I vaguely remembered a massive, hairy man and assumed it must have been him.

I smiled up at him and replied, "Well I haven't grown much. Am I going with the first years, then?"

"Yep, find yerself a boat, Ettie," he smiled through his massive beard. I thanked him, musing – silently of course as to not offend him – about the fact that he could probably hold a colony of birds in his beard. That could always be useful…

I found a boat with several terrified first years and smiled warmly at them. They didn't acknowledge my smile – I think they were still terrified of Hagrid. I felt bad about it, but the Sirius part of me forced me to tell them the story Fred had told me. Needless to say, they were near hyperventilation when I was done… I felt guilty, really. I assure you, I did.

Soon we reached the point of the boat ride – I further scared the ickle firsties (you can blame Fred and George for that lovely name) by slapping the water in hopes to get the giant squid to come, terrifying my boat mates – when the castle came into view. I was in awe, my hand trailing in the water.

The castle was enormous, lit up with thousands of candles I assumed. Its reflection shimmered over the lake and I instantly knew why dad always felt like this place was home. It was perfect.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED MY HAND!!" I screamed, causing the rest of the first years to scream. Hagrid had a horrible time calming them down. I giggled as he met my amused gaze – his eyes were twinkling and I'm sure mine were and I'm almost certain he saw Sirius's eyes staring back at me.

But I felt guilty… really… it even made me forget about Cedric for a while. I kinda had the feeling that I was too hasty in my judgment of his reaction… it wouldn't be the first time I had misjudged anyone. And I honestly didn't think he was the kind of guy that would act that way, just because Sirius Black was my father.

When I saw him, I would have to apologize – after I gauged his reaction to me. Because maybe he really did dislike me now.

Anyway, I skipped out of the boat and stopped before Professor McGonagall. It had to be her – Dad and Remus always described her as being tall and strict, with a thin piece of string for a mouth and her hair always up in a bun. I'm sure they would laugh when they saw that their description of her hadn't changed in all these years.

"Miss Black, you've finally come to Hogwarts," she stated, her mouth still forming the thin line.

I nodded, smiling brightly, "Yes, I figured Hogwarts needed another Black to rebel from the Slytherin fold."

"You plan on being a Gryffindor, don't you?" she inquired warily, probably assuming I would be just as prank-filled as my father… she was right.

"Of course, Professor," I answered with a smile.

She sighed slightly, but gestured for myself and the many ickle firsties to follow her. We did so and ended up in the Great Hall. I gasped at the ceiling – it was the most amazing part of the entire room. It showed a cloudless night, the stars twinkling and the moon just beginning to form.

McGonagall took her spot up at the head of the room and announced the Sorting. I, of course, would go last, because I was the oldest. Personally, I figured it was because she knew I was hungry and wanted to make me wait with my stomach growling.

I peered around the room as the Sorting began. I saw Fred and George give me thumbs-up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all waved slightly, trying to be reassuring. I just prayed I wouldn't be put into Slytherin. I would make my dad proud.

I saw Cedric sitting with a bunch of his friends, chatting quietly. He must have felt me watching him, because he looked up and searched for me. I tried to look away but I wasn't quick enough. We locked eyes and I couldn't look away. His gorgeous stormy eyes were sparkling even from here. He gave me a small, crooked smile and my heart soared. Okay, maybe he didn't hate me! Good sign!! I smiled – probably looking stupid, but that's okay – and continued on my perusal of the Great Hall.

At the Slytherin table, I saw the platinum blond boy again. I realized after meeting him on the train that this had to be my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He had the tell-tale hair color and sneer. Yep, he was sending me dirty looks now. Had to be him! I felt the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him… but I didn't… okay, maybe I did… he just looked away, annoyed.

I saw the teacher's table and looked for Dumbledore. He was staring directly at me, a mischievous twinkle in his brilliant blue eyes as he smiled. It was almost as though he knew I was my father's child and planned on causing a bit of mischief in my few years here. And he wasn't scolding it either. I liked Dumbledore already!

I looked and saw Remus smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled brightly back, as if to say I was fine… as long as I didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Then I would get swept up right into the house that received dirty looks and insults on a daily basis, not to mention, my father would be terribly disappointed.

I saw Remus mouth the word '_Gryffindor'_ and smiled. He believed I could get into Gryffindor. And I would argue with the Sorting Hat until it put me there.

Next to Remus I saw a person who I knew immediately had to be Severus "Snivellus" Snape. He had the same hook nose and greasy hair that Remus told me about. He was currently glowering at me. _Yep, must be Snape_. I assured myself to try and treat him nicely – I knew what my father had been like towards him and promised myself I would treat Snape nicely. He gave me a raised eyebrow – could he read minds? He must have heard my thoughts, because he looked very startled.

Hagrid gave me a cheery wave, to which I waved back enthusiastically. He was also at the staff table, but I assumed it was his first time, as he seemed slightly nervous. I gave him a reassuring look and turned back to the line. It was gone!

"Black, Ettie," McGonagall called, rolling up the scroll of parchment. I heard gasps echo throughout the room and shook off my fear. Smiling, I skipped up to the stool and sat on it. All eyes were on me and the whispering continued.

Before the hat was lowered onto my head, I caught Cedric's eye. He winked quickly and the hat was lowered onto my head.

_Thank God – I can feel my face blushing already_, I thought, relieved.

_**Well, that's good to know**_**.**

_Whoa! Sorting Hat! I knew you talked, but this is just weird. You're messing with my brain!_

_**That is the whole point of the sorting, my dear. Now, let's see, where to put you…**_

It was a really weird feeling, the Sorting hat invading your mind, I mean. It was like rifling through a drawer, but that drawer was my brain.

_**Hmm, no no, not Hufflepuff… you're definitely smarter than Hufflepuff…**_

_Hey, isn't Cedric in Hufflepuff?? He's smart, and witty, and sexy… and drool-worthy…_

_**We must stay focused, Miss Black… besides, I believe I put Mr. Diggory in the wrong house… **_

_Really? What house should he have been in?_

_**Hmm, you're very intelligent, but not studious enough to be in Ravenclaw…**_

_Definitely not studious enough… what about Cedric?_

_**Hmm, you're quite ambitious... you want to prove yourself worthy of your father… but in wanting to prove yourself worthy to the only other Gryffindor Black… you are brave, very brave…**_

_GRYFFINDOR!!!_

_**Yes, that would suit you perfectly… **_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the hat from my head and revealed my relieved, beaming face. Remus was on his feet, as were the people at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George leading the cheers. Cedric was clapping rather enthusiastically and I smiled shyly at him. Draco was scowling darkly at me, muttering to his two goons. I figured it was about me being a blood traitor or whatnot. Snape was giving me an unreadable look, and Dumbledore was clapping enthusiastically. Obviously, everyone expected my sorting into Slytherin, so they cheered wildly at my inclusion to Gryffindor – except my ickle firstie boat mates.

I sent Draco a smirk and headed over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat in between Fred and George. I was ecstatic.

Fred and George introduced me to all of their friends – Oliver Wood (who was dead sexy by the way, with his Scottish accent), Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny introduced Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan.

Soon the cheering died down. I caught Cedric's eye again and blushed, looking away as he smirked.

"Interesting turn of events," Dumbledore said, standing and taking the podium, sending me a smile, "I am pleased, first of all, to introduce Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Good luck."

Remus stood and I clapped, screaming wildly.

"Thank you, Miss Black," Dumbledore smiled, As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

"Hmm, that's what I would do," I commented.

"I would try and see how many I could actually lose," George grinned enthusiastically. I laughed, along with the others.

"Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore continued as Hagrid stood nervously, hitting the table with his large stomach.

Everyone from the Gryffindor table led the cheers, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Hagrid sat, Dumbledore continued gravely, "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone began murmuring, fear and anxiety lacing their voices. I sighed – I hated dementors, but I wasn't surprised that they were here. Some were even giving me dirty, accusatory looks. Like it was _my_ fault the dementors were here, honestly.

"The dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "while they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving."

_Yeah, I know that_, I frowned slightly, _but he didn't say you can't be in animal form to get past them… lucky for me!_

The feast began and I had never eaten anything so amazing in my life. The pumpkin juice wasn't the best, but I drank some of it. After the feast, I followed Fred and George toward the exit. I saw Cedric coming our way, his eyes on me, and walked up to him.

"Ettie, I'm sorry," he frowned slightly, his eyes sad, "I didn't mean to seem so upset about you being Sirius Black's daughter. It was just surprising is all. I don't hate you, if that's what you thought."

I smiled brightly and replied, "Thanks, Cedric. I guess I was just hurt that you were so upset by it and didn't think."

"So, we're good?" he inquired, offering me his hand, his eyes bright again and the crooked smile on his face.

"Of course," I answered, flushing, accepting his hand.

He kissed it gently, before smiling and walking off. His friends wolf-whistled and patted his back as he shoved them away. I giggled slightly and hugged the nearest person – Ron. He blushed as dark as his hair and sputtered something.

"Ettie… drool…" Hermione laughed.

"He's just _that_ sexy," I replied laughing as well. I was going to like it here. Especially with the company of a certain Mr. Diggory.

_**Please review! I neeeed reviews to continue!!!! I looove reviews!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!**_


	4. Classes Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Harry Potter_ but I wish I did!! Then I would own Cedric… *stops and stares as Cedric walks into the room*

Cedric: What about me?

Lift the Wings: Can I possibly… oh… I don't know… kidnap you?

Cedric: *pauses and thinks, with the adorable crooked smile on his face*… Uh… nah, I don't think so…

Lift the Wings: *crushed*… p-p-please????

_**Seth's Imprint:**__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**Inuhime313:**__ Haha, yes he is! And so is Oliver! I would be swooning too! Glad you liked it!; __**JainaZekk621:**__ Haha, yeah, I would drool too! Glad you like it!!; __**MsSabrinaCullen:**__ Haha, glad you're enjoying it!; __**Trinity Cloud: **__Thanks!! Yeah, she definitely got Sirius's genes!!; __**VampireWiththeGoldenEyes:**__ Glad you're enjoying it! Glad it cracks you up lol!!; __**SarahB0B:**__ Thanks!! Glad you like it!; __**WickederThanYou:**__ Okie dokie!!; __**Twilharp:**__ Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!; __**GothQueen13:**__ Thanks!! Glad you like it! I'll definitely add more detail! And she does know about Harry. I'll add that little detail in just for you_

Chapter Four: Classes Part One

"_Ettie… drool…," Hermione laughed. _

"_He's just _that_ sexy," I replied, laughing as well. I was going to like it here. Especially with the company of a certain Mr. Diggory._

CEDRICCEDRICCEDRIC

The annoying buzzing of someone's alarm was going off in my ear, interrupting my wonderful dream about Cedric. I couldn't really remember most of it; only that he and I were there with ice cream. Yeah, I don't know either.

I rolled over, intent on getting some more sleep, when I promptly went tumbling out of my bed. I groaned slightly, laying on the floor for a moment or two before shoving myself off of it, tossing my blankets haphazardly back onto my bed. I was nervous and excited at the same time to be starting classes. I mean, I had spent the last sixteen years of my life being home schooled by Remmy. Not that that was a bad thing; Remmy was such a great, fun guy. But I needed to be with some people in my age range.

_Including one Mr. Cedric Diggory_, I thought with a smile, racing into the bathroom before my roommates could get in. They grumbled and complained but, as the muggles say, last one there's a rotten potato… or something like that…

When I exited the bathroom, fully decked out in my Hogwarts uniform, save the shoes and robes, Katie Bell rushed past me, shrieking something about being ready for Roger. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Angelina Johnson in surprise. She shrugged slightly, rolling her eyes and laughing, "She's got kind of a big thing for Roger Davies; the Ravenclaw captain. Don't tell Wood, though; he'd have her head."

I laughed, assuring her that I wouldn't tell Wood anything about Katie's crush - more like obsession; we could all hear her through the bathroom door, sighing Roger's name over and over. I headed over to my chest at the end of my bed, digging through it. Hogwarts didn't have a rule on shoes, which was perfect, seeing as I had probably a million and a half shoes stuffed in there.

I pulled out a pair of soft, suede black boots that reached the middle of my calf. There was a half-inch heel on them and, as I pulled them on, they completed the look. I contemplated waiting for the other girls, but figured I kind of wanted to talk to Harry Potter instead.

As I skipped out of my dormitory, I mulled over the fact that Harry and I were so close, yet so far from each other. He wouldn't remember, but my little three-year-old brain certainly did. I remembered flying around on tiny brooms with him. I remembered Lily and James coming over to the house, towing the tiny gurgly, giggly bundle that was Harry with them. Remus was always there, smiling and laughing along with Dad and the Potters over our cute little antics. I remembered, painfully, _living_ to make my dad happy. His smile, wide and toothy, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle and his sparkling azure eyes to dance with happiness, was my favorite thing in the world. It still was. And yet, Harry wouldn't remember a thing. He had been too young, far too young to remember anything from so young an age. At least I had that. I could remember these things, even though they were all taken away from me. I knew them.

I sighed as I entered the common room, plopping myself on the couch, directly on top of Fred Weasley. He let out an 'oomph!' as George wolf-whistled, commenting, "Nice boots."

I smiled slightly, thanking him, before inquiring, "When's breakfast? I'm starving!" I spotted Harry laughing slightly and smiled. He really did look just like James.

"Now if you like," Fred announced, shoving me off of him. Harry caught me with his swift reflexes and righted me. I thanked him and we all headed down to breakfast.

I, again, plopped myself on Fred, before laughing and sliding into the bench beside him. He was casting me a partially annoyed, partially amused look, "As much as I like you, Ettie, I don't appreciate these little surprise 'drop ins'."

"Sorry, sorry," I laughed, grabbing a bunch of food and placing it on my plate, "I thought you loved me, but whatever…"

The twins shared a _'yeah right'_ look, before laughing and shoveling food in their mouths at an alarming rate.

"Don't look now, Ettie, but you're being stared at," Hermione stated, but instead of looking amused, she looked disturbed.

"Uh oh, what's that look for?" I inquired, frowning, casually glancing behind me and spotting a tall, lanky guy from Slytherin staring at me. He was grinning lecherously, exposing his crooked, rotting teeth.

I turned back to the Gryffindors around me, eyes wide, and slid lower in my seat. "What is that?!" I inquired, appalled.

"That would be Marcus Flint," Oliver glared over at the Slytherin, his eyes narrowed, "Quidditch captain." The rest of the Quidditch players all turned to him and glared. Fred and George even popped him the bird, which I found relatively amusing.

"Ew, always the creepers," I sighed. _Alas_, I thought, amused, _that's what I get for being blessed with the Blacks' good looks!_

"I don't think Diggory's a creeper," Alicia Spinnet said, amused, nodding her head toward the Hufflepuff table.

I looked over slyly - that is to say, pretending to flick something off of George's back while casting the Hufflepuff table a furtive glance. Cedric was giving Flint the biggest death glare I'd seen in a while, before turning to me and grinning crookedly. My heart leapt and I gave him a small smile before turning back to the table.

"Nope, definitely not," I informed Alicia. Professor McGonagall approached our table, handing out our timetables.

"Miss Black," she handed me mine, giving me a ghost of a smile. I scanned over the piece of parchment. I had six classes today and six tomorrow, and an hour lunch break in between. Today I had _**History of Magic**_with Ravenclaw, _**Charms**_ with Slytherins_**, Care of Magical Creatures **_with Hufflepuff_**, Defense Against the Dark Arts**_with Hufflepuff_**, Potions**_ with Slytherin_**,**_ and_** Astronomy**_ with Hufflepuff.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly, "three classes with Hufflepuff?! How lucky can I be?!" That meant I saw Cedric _three_ times in one day! Must be a record of luck for me.

"Yeah, well you won't be having very much fun in your first class, Ettie, believe me," Ron frowned, looking over my schedule, "History of Magic? Bloody boring! And all the Ravenclaws do are sit around and study. Always reading and doing homewo…" He paused and looked at Hermione, who was absolutely glowering at him. He slunk down in his chair and audibly gulped.

"Off to class!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat and racing toward the History of Magic classroom.

Well, suffice it to say, History of Magic was possibly the most boring class I had ever taken. Now believe me, history was my favorite subject, but Binns had the most monotonous, dry voice I had ever heard. And Ron was right, all the Ravenclaws did were take notes. So Katie and I had an entire conversation written on our parchments instead of notes. Mostly over her obsession with Roger Davies. She was lucky no Ravenclaws were around to see her notes, because every time 'Roger' was written, there were hearts around it.

Charms was all right. At least Marcus Flint was a seventh year so he wasn't in that class with me. I probably would have vomited; no joke. The class was mostly an overview of what they had done the year before. I didn't have the heart to tell tiny little Flitwick that I knew all of the afore mentioned charms and I even knew a few nonverbal ones. _Thank you, Remmy_, I thought with a sigh of relief. So, as Flitwick squeaked on about rules and proper wand techniques, I started sketching. It was one of my hobbies and Remmy always told me I was pretty good at it. At the end of Charms, I was done with the outlines of a face. I looked at it curiously as I strolled out of the classroom, wondering who I was drawing. I hadn't really been thinking of anything in particular…

"Ettie, why do you have a doodle of Diggory's face on your parchment?" Alicia inquired suddenly, staring at my paper. I looked at it, smiling slightly.

"Ooh, it _is_ Cedric, isn't it!" I smiled, studying the outlines of his strong muscular jaw.

"What's Cedric?"

Alicia and I froze, turning quickly to see Cedric standing there, his tie partially undone and his robes fluttering in the breeze.

_Breathe, Ettie_, I thought to myself, mechanically shoving the parchment into my book bag, "That cloud."

We all looked up at the sky, to where a few clouds were floating lazily around. None of them looked a thing like Cedric, but it was the first thing I could think of. Cedric's brow furrowed in confusion but that gorgeous crooked smile was on his face as he looked back at me.

"Maybe not," I laughed nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "on your way to Care of Magical Creatures?"

He nodded, grinning, "Mind if I join you?" Was he seriously asking me this? What did he think, I would shove him away and be like, _No way, Ceddy! _Ha, that's the complete opposite of what I would do!

"Of course," I replied, looking around for Alicia, but found that she had run ahead, leaving me alone with Cedric. _Thank you, Alicia! _I thought, relieved.

Cedric gestured for me to go ahead of him, a very sweet, gentlemanly thing for him to do. Jeez, he was absolutely perfect.

"So how do you like Hogwarts, Ettie?" he inquired, sending me a sidelong glance, that crooked smile persistent on staying on his face. Good, I loved it.

"I like it a lot," I admitted with a smile, "the people are nice. The castle is _fantastic_! And so far, the classes have been all right. Well, maybe not History of Magic, but…"

"Only the Ravenclaws like that class," Cedric replied, his nose wrinkling ever so slightly at the thought of that class. It was the most adorable look I had ever seen. We shared a laugh and when he looked away, I hastily wiped any drool that could possibly be on my mouth away.

We reached Hagrid's hut and stood in awe as we watched a group of unicorns standing in a pen. They watched us warily, as if they didn't quite trust us yet.

Hagrid was beaming when we all gathered around, "Mornin' everyone! Today we're goin' te be workin' with unicorns!"

"They're so pretty," I said in awe. Cedric made a noise of agreement, but I noticed his eyes were on me when he did that. I blushed and smiled, looking back at Hagrid as he continued to tell us all about the unicorns.

"So, who wan's te touch them?" he inquired excitedly, looking around for a volunteer.

I looked around, noticing that no one seemed to be taking the initiative. Well, since Hagrid said they liked girls more, I hopped over to the fence and replied, "I'll go, Hagrid."

He positively beamed and helped me over the fence. I looked at the creatures with a smile, holding my hand out as I inched closer and closer to them. One, a pure white baby with one little splotch of black over it's eye, trotted up to me, sniffing my outstretched hand. I began to pet the little cutie and the class began clapping, Hagrid moreso than the rest.

With that, the rest of the class began making their way over to the unicorns, petting them and feeding them. I gave the baby, whom I christened Baby Unicorn With A Splotch, or Buwas, a final pat and made my way back to the fence. Cedric met me on the other side of the fence - the boys decided not to pet the unicorns, since they didn't seem to like them as much - and helped me climb over the fence. His hands remained on my waist for a moment or two longer than necessary - causing me to blush and my skin to tingle, "You did wonderfully, Ettie."

"Thanks," I smiled, "Buwas is a sweetie." Cedric gave me an inquiring look and I replied, "Baby Unicorn With A Splotch."

He laughed and replied, "I like it. Ready for Defense?" He offered me his arm, which I readily accepted.

"Of course," I smiled, "knowing Remus, he's got a good class planned for us."

"Anything's better than Lockhart," Cedric assured me. He then proceeded to tell me all about Gilderoy Lockhart, leaving me in hysterics. Oh, I wish I would have been there!

_**Lift the Wings: Please review!!! You guys are great! Tell, 'em Ced!**_

_**Cedric: Yep, Lift the Wings is right, you guys are great! Please review! Tell me how much you love me!**_

_**Lift the Wings: Yes, review! For Cedric's sake… *starts moving slowly toward Cedric with a net*… be right back…**_


	5. Classes, Part Two and Threats

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update!! I kind of got sidetracked on other stories! But thanks for sticking with the story, if that's indeed what you're doing lol!

Disclaimer:

Lift the Wings**:** I do NOT own _Harry Potter_! If I did, well, I'd be a bazillionaire!

Cedric**:** Bazillionaire isn't even a word, love…

Lift the Wings: Did you… *stares in awe* just call me 'love'?

Cedric: *head in hands* Oh Merlin, look what I've done!

Sirius: Because the authoress loves me so much *cocky smile*, she wanted me to let you know that she is _not_ a bazillionaire, that she is going to write her own dictionary where it _is_ a word, and that she doesn't own us. Hey, I even show up in this chapter! Now, on with the show…

Chapter Five: Classes, Part Two and Threats

"_Of course," I smiled, "knowing Remus, he's got a good class planned for us." _

"_Anything's better than Lockhart," Cedric assured me. He then proceeded to tell me all about Gilderoy Lockhart, leaving me in hysterics. Oh, I wish I would have been there!_

Cedric led me to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, promising that no matter what I said, I would _not _get lost in the castle. I just gave him a sympathetic look; someday he would learn to trust the things I said. I was usually never wrong. And I'm not just being cocky. Nope, that's not like me at all.

We entered the room and I smiled when I saw Remus standing at the board, writing something down. He had always been my personal tutor, so it was kind of a proud moment for me to see him in, what muggles would call, the Big Leagues of teaching. He turned around when we entered - Cedric insisted on being punctual - and smiled at the two of us, though, I noted with a blush, that he was eying Cedric warily. Remmy always had been a little overprotective of me, probably seeing that, with Dad gone, someone needed to play father-figure.

I found a table near the front and had to keep a smile off of my face at the fact that Cedric had taken a seat beside me, even though there were already several Hufflepuffs - including some of his friends - in the room. I squealed with glee… in my head of course.

"So, _Professor Lupin_," I laughed when he quirked an eyebrow in unease - we had never been on such formal terms before, "how has your day gone? Interesting classes? Did anyone try to kill you?"

"No," he chuckled, "not that I'm aware of. And they've gone well, Ettie. Very well. The students are very bright and friendly enough…" I laughed, knowing he was obviously referring to the Slytherins as the unfriendly ones, "and yours?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," I answered, nonchalantly, a tiny smirk on my face, "doodling, playing with Buwas…"

At Remus's confused look, Cedric replied, laughing, "Baby Unicorn with a Splotch."

Remus just shook his head, his tired eyes twinkling with amusement. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue, a smile on his face the entire time.

"Yeah, Buwas is great," I smiled, thinking back to the adorable creature … not the one sitting next to me, but he was glorious to think of too… at Hagrid's hut, "oh, don't forget, planning world domination. That took some time, too." I cast an amused glance at Cedric, who had an eyebrow raised as he studied me, that adorable crooked smile on his face.

"It's just Jupiter," I hastily amended, "I'm thinking that there won't be much resistance in the way of domination, so I should be good," I smiled innocently as he laughed his drool-inducing laugh, "would you like to join me?"

"Of course," he replied, his stormy eyes twinkling in the soft light of the room, "just let me know when and where." I think I may have melted; just a little. Drool check: clear.

The lesson with Remus, though there was no actual wandwork yet, was thoroughly interesting. I knew he had the class enthralled as we discussed exactly what we would be going over in this class. The whoops of joy and gasps of shock were enough to send me into hysterics. Remmy certainly was a good storyteller.

Near the end of class, Remus just let everyone talk, rifling through some papers on his desk. My fingers were itching to get back to the drawing I had of Cedric, but there was no way I was going to whip that thing out and start drawing him again. I can just imagine his face when I told him "no, no, Ced, hold that pose; I was drawing you in class before and I need to stare at your sexy face some more while I finish this!" No, I don't think that would go over too well with him.

So instead of drawing him like some obsessed stalker - I figured he had a lot, by the way, seeing as when we had been walking to class, bunches of girls would stop walking and point at him, giggling and smiling, following him like a flock of lemmings - he and I talked. Not just joked around, though he could, as I found out, crack quite the joke, but actually talked. He told me about his family and how proud he wanted to make his father. Things like that.

Of course, he knew all about _my _father from what he had heard in the papers and whatnot, but _I_ told him everything I could possibly remember - without sobbing, that is (some memories were just too much and I would cry, no matter what) - about Sirius Orion Black. By the end of my story, I think, Cedric seemed a little less wary when it came to him.

As we parted ways - I had Potions next with the notorious Professor Snape and he had Transfiguration with McGonagall - I sighed blissfully. Too bad he was wearing those unflattering school robes; I could just imagine what his backside looked like as he walked away. So, giggling to myself, I headed down to the dungeons.

There, I met up with Alicia and Katie and we entered the classroom. They left me no time to mention how utterly creepy the Potions classroom was, seeing as they immediately pounced on the subject of Cedric. Funny, Alicia must have informed Katie of how she had ditched us. Not that I wasn't grateful for it, because I certainly was.

"I can't believe it, Ettie," Katie smiled, "you've only been here one day and you already have _Cedric Diggory_ following you around like a puppy!"

"How impossibly like a Black."

We turned to see Professor Snape hovering over our table, one eyebrow quirked menacingly. I could have easily matched his stare, but instead chose to smile brightly and stick my hand out toward him.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you, Professor Snape," I smiled, waiting patiently for him to accept my hand, even though I was 99.999991% certain he wasn't going to, "my name's Ettie. I can't wait to start class, how 'bout you?"

Katie and Alicia just stared at me as if I had grown another head and Snape stared at me as if I had grown five more heads. I lowered my hand, undeterred, and smiled, laughing to myself. I knew Snape was expecting me to treat him just like my father had, but honestly, the poor fellow had gone through _quite_ enough in his life. He didn't need me to bother him. So I swore that he was the only teacher, aside from dear old Rems of course, that would not get pestered by another Black.

"Yep, well, the weather _is_ quite nice isn't it?" I remarked when still, after several long minutes, no one said a word.

Without a word - I hadn't expected one - Snape swooped over to his desk and launched into a vicious speech about glory and people being stupid. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. Despite my inability to listen, I knew it would be a death wish if I pulled out my Ceddy drawing now. Snape would probably chuck my masterpiece - of a jaw line - into the fireplace. I could see myself weeping over the ashes now…

"Two feet on the Wolfsbane potion, due tomorrow," Snape stated silkily as class was about to let up.

"But, professor," a semi-confident Gryffindor raised his hand and stated, "we don't have class tomorrow. Why is it due then?"

"Do you dare insult my intelligence by assuming I do not know what days I teach this pathetic group of students?" Snape hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The Gryffindor didn't look _quite_ so confident anymore.

"I expect this essay done tomorrow and on my desk by nine o'clock," Snape continued, "I do not care how many other essays you receive; if this is not turned in by nine tomorrow, it will be a failed essay. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Clifford?"

The Gryffindor, his pride obviously hurt but unwilling to show it, nodded and grabbed his backpack. Everyone followed en suite but before the first person left the room, we all heard Snape's silky voice call out, "Twenty points from Gryffindor… never question my methods again."

Well, suffice it to say, Snape's intimidation methods worked wonders with the students. Of course, I was hardly intimidated by the hook-nosed professor, but it was rather impressive to see the other students scrambling for quills and inkpots.

At dinner, I sat with Alicia, Katie, the twins, Oliver, Harry, and the rest of his gang. With a sigh, I stabbed at my chicken; too bad Cedric wasn't a Gryffindor…, despite the fact that I already adored the twins greatly - there was one on each side of me by the way - I wouldn't mind one bit if I was sitting beside him instead of them… or on his lap.. That would work too.

"Hey, you're Ettie, right?" I turned and saw a tall Asian girl standing behind me, smiling in what appeared to be a friendly way.

"Yep," I answered, turning back to my food - no one interrupts a Black when they're eating. The nerve! The twins were chuckling as I went back to my food.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" the girl inquired, ignoring Harry's obvious staring. I sighed dramatically and stood, "All right, whatever."

We walked away from the Gryffindor table and she turned to me, losing the friendly smile and adopting what she thought was an intimidating glare.

"So, I saw you hanging around with Cedric Diggory today," she stated.

"Ah," I nodded, seeing what this was all about. Poor Ceddy, having deranged fan girls clambering after him, "You're going to tell me to stay away from him, aren't you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you see things my way."

I raised an eyebrow and she took a step back. I must have lost my friendly smile as well, "Well listen up, little girl; threats don't work on me. See, as the daughter of _Sirius Black_ I don't take too kindly to threats. And believe me, I'm the last person you want to mess with. So you're in love with Cedric? So is half of the school. What makes you so special?"

"What makes _you_?" she countered, her eyes wide. She must have forgotten that my father was a serial killer and shouldn't be threatening someone as close to him as a daughter.

I blinked.

"I'm Ettie Black," I answered obviously, "now if you'll excuse me, you've interrupted my meal." I turned on a heel and marched back to my seat. Everyone had been watching us but I'm sure it hadn't been quiet enough for them to hear about what it had been about. Cedric, it seemed, just looked between the girl and I, before settling his gaze on me and smiling.

I smiled back and sat between Fred and George. They immediately bombarded me with questions.

"What did Cho want?" Hermione inquired, though I'm sure they all figured it was about Cedric.

"Oh, she wanted me to stay away from Cedric," I answered with a shrug and a laugh, "I then proceeded to remind her than my father is convicted of being a serial killer and that I don't take too kindly to threats. And I reminded her that half of the female population is after Cedric, so she wasn't special."

Everyone seemed thoroughly amused by what I had said, but when she asked me why I thought _I_ was special enough for Cedric, well, that didn't sit too well with me. You see… nothing. Nothing made me more special than any other person. Nothing would give Cedric a reason to be anymore interested in me than anyone else. And that didn't sit too well with me.

"So, she likes Cedric?" Harry inquired. I think this was the first time he'd ever seen Cho Chang and he was obviously besotted.

"Oh Harry, you don't want someone as annoying as her," I stated with a smile and a wink, looking pointedly between him and Ginny, "you'll find someone right under your nose."

He pondered this, reaching absently for a roll. His face went decidedly red and I smirked.

Haha, Operation Ginny and Harry would soon be in effect.

I laughed, feeling better, and finished up my meal in better spirits. I had one more class for the day and I couldn't be more excited. You see, astronomy had always been a fascinating subject for me and, even better, it would be with Hufflepuffs. Hopefully Cedric was taking the class so I could spend a little more time with him.

I stood from the table and curtsied to the others, smiling, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have a date with a telescope. His name's Alfredo; I'll have to introduce you some time. But now, I've got to go."

"Wait a sec, Ettie," Oliver hauled himself to his feet and grinned, "I've got this class too. There wasn't that many who opted to take it, so they mixed sixth and seventh years."

"Oooh, sounds good," I smiled, "you can meet Alfredo then."

He laughed and we left the table. I could see others getting up now, heading toward the astronomy tower. I smiled brightly when I caught sight of Cedric standing, but it faltered when I saw him glowering in my direction.

_Maybe Cho was right; maybe I'm not special enough for Ced…_, I began to think, but laughed when I noticed his glare was decidedly higher than my head. It was aimed at Oliver, who was chuckling to himself, having caught the look as well.

_Right, and maybe I'm _not _Ettie Black_, I thought with a laugh. Dad always did teach me to be modest. Really, he did…

"Ettie, I'll meet you in the tower," Oliver laughed, his thick Scottish burr causing me to giggle. I loved it!

"All right, Oliver," I smiled, waving him off as Cedric approached me. I turned to him, looking up to him expectantly, "Hello Cedric."

"Ettie," he smiled, though it seemed somewhat forced, "where'd Wood head off to?"

"Astronomy," I answered as we began to walk, "he said he didn't want to wait around for me all day. What a great friend," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

At the word 'friend', Cedric grinned slightly, his smile now decidedly less forced. We headed up to the Astronomy tower and he began to question me about what happened in my discussion with Cho.

"Oh, she wanted me to back off from the guy she likes, coughyoucough," I laughed, having said the coughs instead of coughing them, "like some silly little girl - despite the fact that she's taller than me - could ever tell me who I can hang out with."

Cedric chuckled and shrugged, his face slightly red, "I suppose she won't be the only one to threaten you."

"I highly doubt it," I smiled, my heart skipping a beat at his reddened face - he was so modest!, "but I'm not too concerned."

He grinned down at me and we finally reached the tower. As I stared at the sky, waiting for Professor Sinistra to finish prepping the telescopes - Alfredo was calling my name, I remembered sitting with my dad, staring at the exact same stars.

"_See that one right there, Ettie?"_ _he inquired, leading my three year old vision up through the billions of stars. I saw past every other one to the one he was pointing at._

"_I do, Daddy!" I cried excitedly. It was so bright and shiny. Just the thought of it made me giggle in excitement._

"_That's my star, baby," he laughed, "it will always be there, following you wherever you go. So even when I'm not with you in person, just look at the star and I'll be there."_

"_But you'll always be here with me, Daddy," I laughed, hugging him. _

"_That's right, Ettie," he grinned boyishly, "always." He then grabbed me around the waist and proceeded to tickle me unmercifully._

I laughed slightly, my eyes watery. Even though he promised he'd always be there… he wasn't. I looked up, past every other star in the night sky, and focused on the star, Sirius. I smiled slightly. He was still there.

_**And now; review responses!!!: **_

_**Inuhime313:**__ Haha, I'll have to use a sack next time I spy Cedric lol!! I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long to update!!; __**Twilharp:**__ Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you like Ettie! I'm glad she seems like Sirius enough, I was worried she wouldn't! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**MissChristinaBlack: **__Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!: __**SaraB0B: **__Haha, I love Buwas too! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!; __**JainaZekk621: **__Thank you so much!; __**Elvnchic9:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Gothqueen13: **__haha Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I know, yay for the awkwardness lol! Eww Flint! I know; I've got a bunch of guys lined up to be after her; she IS Ettie Black. I'm glad you like the twins' relationship with her too! Thanks so much!; __**ickypoo: **__Haha, thanks so much! Oh, there will be plenty of Ettie/Cedric fluff to come!; __**Spelllesswonder29: **__Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it!! :D __**Evil's Sidekick:**__ Haha yes, he is sooo hot! Thank you so much for the author's list!! It made me so happy!!; __**Briony Tallis:**__ ha-ha, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, even though you don't like Rob lol!!_

_**Lift the Wings: Sorry it took so long to update! **_

_**Cedric: Yes, but if you review, updates will come quicker. Right, Cara?**_

_**Lift the Wings: Yeppers!! Hey! You called me 'love' before… *disappointed pout***_

_**Cedric: *rolls his eyes***_

_**Sirius: Review guys!**_


	6. New Friends and Prelude to a Kiss

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I'm truly sorry for the wait! :/ Please forgive meee!

Lift the Wings: I do not own _Harry Potter, _I would be on top of the world … on a boat like Leo hahaha!!

Cedric: Who's Leo?

Lift the Wings: *clasps hands to heart* WHA?????

Sirius: Obviously Leo is Leonardo DiCaprio… the only reason I know this, readers, is because Lift the Wings loves to make me watch Titanic…

Chapter Six: New Friends and a Prelude to a Kiss

_I laughed slightly, my eyes watery. Even though he promised he'd always be there… he wasn't. I looked up, past every other star in the night sky, and focused on the star, Sirius. I smiled slightly. He was still there._

Well, let me tell you, I wasn't expecting my week to go by so quickly, but it did. Cedric and I had become even closer. I mean, we hadn't gotten to boyfriend-girlfriend stage by any means, but we were becoming the best of friends extremely quickly.

I mean, of course I still drooled over him, but I wanted to make sure he didn't like me… heck, I wasn't even sure if he _did_ like me, that way, that is… just because I was the new girl or anything like that. I mean, that always happens, right?

I was strolling along the corridors a while after dinner -searching for the yumminess that was Cedric so we could head to the yumminess that is the kitchens (I was still hungry) - when I spotted Oliver standing off to the side, staring off onto one of the oncoming corridors. I raised an eyebrow and sneaked (and when I say sneaked, I mean raced loudly over to him, screaming his name over and over) up to him.

"Hey, Ettie," he grinned slightly, distractedly, continuing to stare at whatever was at the end of the corridor. I followed his gaze and a sinister grin - ya know the one the Grinch had in _How the Grinch Stole Christmas?_ Well that's the one - and stated, "Ah, so, something other than Quidditch caught your eye, Mr. Wood."

He looked at me, scowling slightly, "Don't you dare breathe a word of it, Ettie…" I shrugged slightly, laughing.

"Who is she?" I inquired, intrigued at who in the world could possibly drag Mr. Obsessive Quidditch Lover Man away from his Quidditch Lover. The girl at the end of the hall, talking to Alicia and Angelina, was tall, with thick, dark curly hair.

"Daniela," Oliver replied, wistful, "she's in our year, our house even. I think you share a dorm, right?"

Thinking back, I realized that she was. I wasn't just overly friendly with people I didn't know. I mean, I'm not mean or anything. But really, I just talked to the people that I knew, like Oliver and the girls, Fred and George, Harry and his friends. Cedric. I can't even believe I said him _last!_

Oliver looked at me and grinned, "Well, I have to get to practice." He waved slightly and headed off toward the pitch. I looked from his retreating back to Daniela, shrugged, and walked up to the girls.

"Hey!" Alicia and Angelina greeted me, causing me to reply the same. I looked at Daniela and stated, "I'm Ettie."

"I know, I've heard all about you," she answered, smiling, "well, I've heard you brainwashed Cedric Diggory, you're currently sleeping with _both_ Weasley twins, _and_ Professor Lupin."

I raised my eyebrows, shuddering slightly at the last one. I mean, Remmy's a handsome guy and all, but he's like… my uncle or something…

"Well, I sound pretty slutty," I answered with a shrug, "though I can say I haven't slept with the twins or Remmy…" I shuddered again and we all shared a laugh, "I don't _think_ I've brainwashed Cedric, but it may just have been my charms and good looks…"

"Well that's good to know, on all accounts," Alicia stated, laughing.

"Hey, I thought you would know I haven't slept with the twins," I stated, affronted but laughing.

"We resent that, too," Fred sniffed as the twins walked by, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah, don't think there's anything wrong with us, right Fred?" George said, his head held high.

They both sent us mischievous grins and continued down to the pitch. Angelina and Alicia bid us adieu and headed there as well, catching up with the twins, who offered them their arms.

"What do you think of Oliver, Dani? I can call you Dani, right ?" I inquired, as soon as Daniela and I were alone. We started walking down the corridor, me still on my hunt for Cedric, but ya know, I'm a good friend, so I'll help Oliver. Dani seemed nice anyway; it'd be good to have a new friend.

"Sure," she smiled, before raising an eyebrow in confusion, "you mean Oliver Wood right? Well, he's nice… he talks about Quidditch a lot…"

I laughed and replied, "I think 'a lot' is an understatement."

She laughed and agreed with me, before continuing, "I tutored him in Charms last year. We got along really well but I think he's been avoiding me ever since we came back to school."

"Hmm, that sounds suspicious," I stated, raising an eyebrow and continuing, "I think I'll just have to question him about that… so what do you think of him… personally?"

The embarrassed look on her face said enough. I think it would be rather easy to get them together, now that I knew both parties were interested in each other. I'd have to get more information from Dani later on, because I was sure she wasn't going to tell a complete stranger about her love of Oliver Wood. Maybe she could even shove away his Quidditch Lover…

Suddenly, I saw Cedric at the end of the corridor, looking around, through the throngs of people. He spotted me suddenly, and a huge grin broke out on his face. My knees buckled and I forced myself to remain calm as I beamed back at him.

"Are you sure you didn't brainwash him?" Dani inquired with a laugh as Cedric approached us.

"Only as much as you have with Oliver," I answered with a laugh, fixing my hair as my delicious, wondrous Hufflepuff came toward us, his crooked half-smile in place.

"Ettie, you're drooling," Dani commented, forcing me to quickly wipe whatever drool was there away.

Cedric smiled politely to her when he reached us, before offering me his hand and smiling his mind-blowing half-smile, "Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens?"

I nodded erratically, smiling what was probably a stupid, goofy smile. I accepted his hand and, waving good-bye to my new friend, headed off with Cedric toward the kitchens.

"How were your classes today, Ettie?" he inquired, his stormy gray eyes sparkling as he smiled down at me.

Would you believe it? I still had trouble breathing and forming coherent sentences whenever I was around him. I mean, I was getting better; my sentences sounded less like "Wha? Yeah, good, you know… I'm … good…" and more like actual sentences, but still, this was _Cedric Diggory_ we're talking about.

"Good," I answered, smiling, "and I was just now helping two friends, playing match-maker I guess." My heart skipped a beat slightly as he chuckled slightly.

"That doesn't surprise me," he smiled slightly, "I have a feeling you're very good at it. You're very good at most things, aren't you?"

I blushed slightly and fought back one of those scary fan girl giggles, opting for a sheepish, grateful smile, "Not really. I actually don't know how to ride a bicycle, I can't ski, or really do anything athletic, and I'm deathly afraid of any bugs with more than eight legs… not that that has anything to do with being good at things…"

"Well, not being perfect makes you all the more endearing," he grinned, tickling a pear on a portrait. I blinked several times, discreetly pinched myself - it hurt, by the way, and stepped on my own foot - which also hurt, just to see if I was dreaming.

Cedric Diggory thought I was endearing! I could die happy now. Well, maybe not _happy, _seeing as there were tons of things on my To-Do list. And, well, I didn't _want_ to die, but if I did, it'd be safe to say I would be relatively gleeful.

He looked at me, amused, and inquired, "Are you coming?" I hastily entered the kitchens, were hundreds of house elves were bustling about, getting this and that for whatever reason. I mean, dinner was over, but I'm sure a few of the stragglers who knew about the kitchen had been popping in to get something to eat.

We sat down at a small table in the corner - I noted a few other students were here and there, sitting at other tables and enjoying the house elves' hospitality. I spotted my cousin, Malfoy, sitting with his arm bandaged - there was a terrible incident with Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak you know.

"What can Dinky get Mr. Cedric and his guest?" a tiny, adorably ugly house elf inquired, bowing low to the ground.

"Ettie, what would you like?" Cedric smiled down at me, absently toying with the hem of the sleeve of my robes. I was distracted, needless to say, by his actions, and promptly wasted several moments just thinking about how long and beautiful his hands were.

Anywho, I was brought back to reality by Malfoy loudly proclaiming that Buckbeak also tried to rape him when he attacked. Wow, he was getting rather weird with his claims, wasn't he? I snorted at the mental image, before stating that I would very much like French toast with strawberries and whipped cream on top, slathered in syrup. Cedric chuckled and ordered the same thing.

"So, good sir," I began, smiling, silently willing him to play with the hem of my sleeve again, just so I could, I don't know, accidentally grab onto his hand and never let go… just a suggestion…, "how was your day? I know you and I didn't have a few classes together today… whatever did you do without me?"

He laughed and replied, a solemn look on his face, though his brilliant eyes danced in the dim light of the kitchen, "It was difficult, I assure you, my lady. I mean, Snape wanted to give me a detention because I looked _'a little distracted…' _and that perhaps I should _'learn that not everyone is in love with me'_." The way he mimicked Snape's silky tone caused me to clutch my stomach and laugh until I could honestly laugh (and breathe) no more.

He laughed along with me and our ruckus must have disturbed His Majesty Malfoy, because he stalked over to our table. Now, you know, I hadn't really had much of a run-in with the little git, mostly because I was rather ashamed to have relatives so close to the self proclaimed Dark Lord. I mean, well, I guess most people thought Malfoy and I would get along, seeing as my father was "second in command".

"Black," he noted. He completely ignored Cedric, to which the Hufflepuff sex god just raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy," I answered, raising a questioning eyebrow, "is there something I can help you with?"

"I would like you to keep your voice down," he smirked in response, "some of us are trying to have civilized conversations here. I know that's hard for you to comprehend, but…"

I was about to stand, but Cedric beat me to it. Where I would have barely come up to Malfoy's chin, Cedric towered over him, a steely glint in his eyes. All in all, he looked sexier than usual, with that tough guy attitude, "You had better refrain from speaking again, Malfoy. I don't ever want to hear you insulting Ettie again, understand?"

Malfoy was about to speak, and by the smirk it was something terribly mean, when I muttered a spell that Remmy had taught me ( to, and I quote, "deal with anyone who tries to mess with you, Ettie"… aw, Remmy was so protective).

Malfoy immediately began to slap himself in the face and, between hits, called for Crabbe and Goyle to do something. They just stared at him and pulled him out of the kitchen. Cedric, still standing and staring after the little git with a furious look on his face, was tense and quiet.

"Cedric," I stood, moving over to him, "Ced, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, his jaw clenching furiously over and over again. I hugged him, hoping he would at least get out of his stupor. He must have, because, as I buried my face in his chest, trying to ignore how perfect I felt there, inhaling his musky, Cedric-y scent, his arms snaked around my waist and he hugged me back.

When I pulled away, we shared a smile and sat down once more. I took his hand, _haha success!!, _and smiled, "Thank you for that, Cedric. He's an annoying little git."

He just smiled his crooked smile, his eyes smoldering as he studied our linked hand and then my face.

Suddenly, interrupting the tense atmosphere and our French toast, was a voice I loathed to hear… Marcus Flint.

Fantastic.

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I really didn't mean to take that long! Forgive me, por favor! (lol je ne parle pas espagnol, donc je ne peux pas écrirechoses espagnoles) lolol**_

_**Lift the Wings (in a theater with Cedric, Sirius, Remmy and the twins): Hee hee, I was speaking French.**_

_**Cedric: *rolls eyes but smiles* We know, Cara…**_

_**Lift the Wings: Well, I was just saying…**_

_**Fred and George: Yeah, at least she knows some French!**_

_**Sirius: Shh! It's the part where the iceberg hits!**_

_**Lift the Wings: Gotta go! *watches* Nooo!! I blame Rose! **_

_**Cedric: Please review!**_

_**Lift the Wings, Fred, George, Sirius: SHHHH!!!**_

_**Remmy: Oh, by the way, Lift the Wings is thinking about a Remus/OC! Where I actually get the girl for once!**_

_**Lift the Wings, Fred, George, Sirius, Cedric: SHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Edward Cullen: It may also be a Twilight crossover…**_

_**Evil's Sidekick: SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Justanothergaarafangurl: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! And yeah, Oliver's voice is __**super**__sexy lol!; __**inuhime313: **__Thanks! Haha noooo I need Ceddy!! I'm glad you liked the star part, I thought it would be a nice little Sirius/Ettie moment!; __**Libby: **__Aw I'm so glad you like it! And thanks for the book comment! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it!; __**Esabellia: **__Lift the Wings, Ceddy, and Siri say hi lol!__Haha, no! They actually haven't kissed yet! I'm so glad you liked it though! And it will be soon, I promise!; __**Brit: **__Yeah, she does! No one believes her though! And thanks! I'm so glad you like it!; __**JainaZekk621: **__Thanks!!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha I hate her too!! Hahaha your review cracked me up! Hopefully Philis is a good spork lol!; __**Love is the key to the world: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**SarahB0B: **__Aw I'm so glad you liked it that much! And haha, in Cho's face lol!; __**Twilharp: **__Haha I'm sorry I disappeared! I didn't mean to! I'm so glad you like it and, though I'm sorry you're addicted, I'm glad lol!; __**Spelllesswonder29: **__Thank you so much! Haha, yeah she is older than him haha! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**MissChristinaBlack: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**skypirate2: **__Thanks, I appreciate your review! I've definitely taken what you said into consideration, and I'm glad that some parts made you smile!; __**StarlightRoses: **__Haha he is definitely super cute! Haha he's definitely drool-worthy! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate that you think everyone's in character. Yeah, we'll see later how her mom was to Snape! Thanks again though!; __**vampchicksam: **__Haha I'm so glad you liked them! Haha well, I definitely consider him drool-worthy lol!; __**TwilightFan10011: **__I'm glad you liked it!; __**QueenFreakiGeeki: **__Haha thanks so much! I hate Cho too! And I really love Cedric lol! We'll find out who Ettie's mom is soon, and why Ettie's nice to Snape too. I hope you liked this chappie too!; __**Noc007: **__OOh, I'll have to check out your Sirius story too! I'm glad you like it so far!; __**Ithilya: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and the rest of my stories! I hope you liked Dani in the story lol! There will be more; Ettie needs another friend lol! And I'll definitely help with your Emmett story!! Just let me know what you want me to do!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha yay! Cedric likes me! Haha I loved your comments lol!_


	7. Memories and The Astronomy Tower

Cedric: Lift the Wings apologizes profusely for being so tardy in her updates.

Sirius: Basically, she sucks…

Twins: *nod solemnly*

Remus: Anyhow, she's hiding from you all in shame and wanted me to tell you that she doesn't own us…

Sirius: Thank God! We'd all be malnourished and forgotten if she did!

Lift the Wings: *indignantly* Hey! Oh, by the way, Ettie's mother is introduced in this chappie, but I warn you now, it's rather depressing!!

Chapter Seven: Memories and The Astronomy Tower

_He just smiled his crooked smile, his eyes smoldering as he studied our linked hand and then my face._

_Suddenly, interrupting the tense atmosphere and our French toast, was a voice I loathed to hear… Marcus Flint._

"Well, well, well, look who it is…," Marcus guffawed, his gnarly teeth jutting out in every direction – reminding me of a ragged-tooth shark… poor shark, having to be compared to Flint. He strode over to our table and folded his arms firmly across his chest, staring down at our interlinked hands coolly.

I gave Cedric a '_can't we just get a minute's peace?'_ look, before looking back up at Flint, a mocking look of confusion on my face, "Who?"

His brow furrowed, perplexed, "You, of course… Ettie Black…"

"Is that me?" I feigned surprise and confusion, "wow, I had no idea." I glanced over at Cedric, who had squeezed my hand slightly as I spoke. His look – directed firmly at Flint – was steely, his stormy gray eyes threatening to let go of his fury, but I noticed his lips twitch upward at my comment_. Mmmm, his lips…_

"What are you doing here, Flint?" Cedric stated briskly, refusing to let go of my hand, even though Flint appeared to be trying to burn our hands apart with his super-secret mind powers, "we're busy and we've just been interrupted by one of your little cronies-," he gestured to Malfoy, "-so if you could turn around and head back the way you came, we would appreciate it."

_Wow, go Ced!_ I thought, smiling brightly at him, _obviously some of my sassiness if brushing off on him! Though, 'sassiness' doesn't sound very manly, and Cedric is alllllll man… _

Flint scowled, his unibrow bunching up scarily in the center, before stepping toward Cedric. I jumped to my feet this time and placed myself between the two boys. Cedric was now on his feet and I felt amazingly small (smaller than usual, of course) as I stood between the two towering boys.

"Enough," I stated, regarding Flint coolly, "Flint, you have no business to march your creepy arse over here when Cedric and I are sitting here enjoying _French toast!_" No one interrupted my time with two delicious beings such as Cedric and French toast. I turned to Cedric, smiling brightly up at him, hoping to draw his glare down to me, but eliminate it of course.

He did so, looking down at me and losing the steeliness from his gorgeous eyes. He then turned back to Flint, stating, "Detention," his smirk was almost as amazing as his crooked smile and he looked triumphantly at Slytherin's captain, "did you forget I was a prefect?"

Flint looked murderous, but I just grabbed Cedric's hand, walking backwards to the kitchen's exit. Cedric looked at me oddly, obviously wondering why I walked the way I did, to which I responded quietly, "I hardly trust Flint to play fair… I don't want him shooting any jinxes at us while we're unprepared."

Cedric smirked and stated, "He _would_ do something like that, too." When we reached the door, we quickly exited, Cedric's hand in mine. I pursed my lips slightly at the portrait, cursing Malfoy and Flint for ruining my meal and my "Ceddy-time" as I decided to dub it.

Tilting his head to the side, Cedric grinned his breath-taking smile, "Would you like to go to the Astronomy tower with me, Ettie? The castle's grounds are pretty amazing from there."

I blinked slightly, trying to remind myself how to breathe – like I said earlier… it was hard with Cedric friggin' Diggory around – and nodded, smiling dumbly. His grip tightened on my hand and he pulled me in the direction of the tower.

CEDRICCEDRICCEDRIC – (ooh changing it up a bit!)

Remus looked after Ettie and Cedric Diggory as they took off down the corridor, toward the Astronomy tower. He contemplated following after them, knowing what kind of trouble Sirius always got into on his little 'trips' to the tower, but figured Ettie wasn't an _exact _copy of her father and knew better… somewhat.

He turned and headed back in the direction he came from, staring absently at the portraits as he passed, his mind, not in the present, but the past. Sixteen years in the past, to be exact. Back to the day Ettie Black was brought into the world.

_Remus stood quietly, patiently, beside the decidedly impatient Sirius. James was following him as he paced, muttering words of confidence and reassurance as they waited outside of the maternity ward in St. Mungo's. _

_Sirius was mumbling incoherently, running a hand through his thick black hair, cursing the fact that Lily was allowed in with Christine and he wasn't. Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes, but did agree with Sirius on one (of his many) mutterings… they had been in there for quite a long time. Did births usually take this long? He wasn't too sure, seeing as this was his first one._

"_Moony, could you stop looking so damn… __**calm**__?!" Sirius barked, annoyed, his bright eyes flashing in annoyance._

"_Sorry, Padfoot," Remus stood, getting in line behind James and following his friends in their impatience. James sent him an amused smirk, to which he returned, before continuing to reassure the constantly assured Sirius Black._

_Heavy, labored breathing came from inside the room they stood before and they all froze, looking at it. The healers inside must have taken the silencing charms off of the room, the birth being presumably over. _

_Suddenly, they heard two sets of sobs – one, from an adult, presumably Christine, and the other, from a tiny, wailing child. Sirius was pounding on the door in an instant, bellowing, "Come on, doc! Lemme in!"_

_The door opened quickly and Lily silently swept out, a tiny, whimpering bundle in her arms. She looked up at the men and Remus was alarmed to see that the crying had not been from Christine, and the tears were not those of a happy woman. Lily's emerald eyes were dull and red as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. _

"_Sirius…," she whispered brokenly, "go inside…" _

_Sirius, his eyes having been glued to the squirming bundle in Lily's arms, snapped to her face, concern flashing in them. They all watched as he flew into the room. Lily silently removed her wand and put a silencing charm back on the room._

"_What's going on, Lils?" James inquired urgently, his hazel eyes shining with confusion and concern, "what happened?"_

_Lily's chin quivered and a few more tears leaked out. Remus felt his heart drop somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach. If he guessed correctly, Christine hadn't made it through the birth as easily as they assumed she would. And, unfortunately for them all, his guesses were usually correct._

_Lily buried herself into James's outstretched arms, still clutching the bundle in her arms. Remus stood awkwardly to the side, before approaching and throwing his arms around both of them, his throat burning slightly as he swallowed his tears. _

_Lily pulled away from James slightly as the bundle began to squirm and whimper. She held it close to her, cooing gently, reassuringly. _

_Remus quietly took the bundle from Lily as she burst into more tears and fell into James's arms again. He looked down and felt tears welling up in his own eyes. The baby in his arms, a beautiful little girl, looked up at him, whimpering slightly, tiredly. Her eyes were the exact, bright azure as her father's, but she was tiny, like Christine, with a small mop of chestnut brown hair. _

_They all looked up quickly as the door slowly opened. The defeated, almost wild look on Sirius's face was enough to make them all stare and for the tears to finally come to them all. Sirius looked like he had punched the wall – several times – and his eyes were dull and lifeless, brimming with tears yet to be shed. _

"_Padfoot, mate…," Remus cleared his throat, stepping up and handing the tiny girl carefully to her father. _

_Sirius's eyes snapped to the bundle, much like they had when Lily first exited the room. He reached for her, his hands trembling, and took her from his friend. He looked at her, a heart-breaking look of sadness on his face, before slowly reaching out and touching her cheek. She must have smiled, because an awed smile spread across Sirius's face. He carefully hugged her close to him, "It's just you and me, Ettie."_

"_Naw, mate," James sounded like he would burst into sobs at any moment but admirably kept his voice in check, "it's you, Ettie, Moony, Lils, and I."_

_Sirius looked up at the others and burst into heart-wrenching sobs._

Remus blinked a few tears away, clearing his throat loudly. He hadn't expected to go that deep into his memories. He wondered if he should show Ettie that particular memory – it was an awful one, to be sure, but it would remind her just how much Sirius loved both her and her mother… before everything happened.

Shrugging to himself, he vowed to ask her about it later as he continued his patrol of the darkened corridors.

After Christine Black's death, it had taken Sirius a while to get back on his feet. Of course, James had taken credit for that (jokingly, that is) and said it was all his doing, but they had all known that Sirius would never have recovered if it wasn't for little Ettie. He loved that child more than life itself… making Remus – once again – question Sirius's guilt. He would never willingly be parted from Ettie, that much was certain. And if it was so certain, why would he throw his life away to rot in Azkaban?

_Well, not anymore; he broke out_, Remus thought dryly, glancing out of the nearest window and breathing deeply. His eyes sought out the moon – good, it only half-full. He had a couple of weeks to prepare himself. He wasn't sure if Ettie would be joining him on his excursion like she usually did now that she was confined to the school. He stored that away for another thing to discuss with her before continuing down the corridor in search of any late-night rule breakers.

CEDRICCEDRICCEDRIC

It was a little chilly on the Astronomy tower, but I was leaning against Cedric, absorbing the heat from his body, which was a-okay with me. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders, his cloak keeping both of us warm.

My eyes were torn between the bright, glistening stars and Cedric's glorious face. The latter seemed to be winning in the battle for my attention.

"What do you think?" he inquired quietly, even though there really was no reason to be so silent.

"I can't believe I never came out here before – aside from class of course," I replied, my head resting on his shoulder, a smile playing on my face, "it's amazing."

Cedric pulled away from me slightly, causing me to turn and shoot him a quizzical look. His eyes were focused intensely on my face – more specifically, my lips. My pulse increased dramatically as I wondered what was going on in that brilliant mind of his.

He quickly, yet gently, reached out, grabbing the back of my neck. He slowly pulled me closer to him and I'm sure my breathing was irregular and very audible. He had that adorable crooked smile on his face, his stormy eyes dancing in the starlight, before his warm lips met mine.

_**Lift the Wings: Again, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updating. **_

_**Sirius: Can I just say… my life has been pretty suckish?**_

_**Remus: At least you're not a werewolf…**_

_**Cedric: I'm an excellent kisser, aren't I? Anyway…**_

_**Fred and George: Please review!**_

_**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Haha I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, Remmy's awesome lol! Of course, Rose is definitely to blame lol! I'm so glad you like it and I promise you'll be back in the next chappie!; __**inuhime313: **__Haha of course, Oliver's ten times better! Cedric's pretty dern good too lol!; __**JainaZekk621: **__Thanks!!; __**Essabellia: **__The kiss will be more in depth in the next chappie, but I had to put it in =) Yeah I did start a Remmy/OC twilight crossover called __**Memoirs of An Outsider**__ if you're interested!; __**Love is the key to the world: **__Haha yeah, I keep seeing him too!!; __**Spellesswonder29: **__Thanks so much! Hmm, that's an interesting concept! Actually you're kind of on to one of the ideas I had for this story! By all means, it's gonna stay Cedric/OC but you'll see lol!; __**QueenFreakiGeeki: **__Haha noo, but that would be totally intense lol! Haha yeah, Lily did hate him. Though I wouldn't mind a James/OC story lol! Yeahh Flint's a creeper lol; __**MissChristinaBlack: **__thanks so much! I don't know if you read the Remmy/OC one but it's up!; __**GlowingGreenEyes:**__ Thanks so much!!; __**SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long again to update, but I hope you like this chappie!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__haha yes you did! Haha he is edible lololol! Haha your reviews always make me giggle lol! Yeah, I put up the Twilight crossover if you want to read it! __**Rockinnano14: **__I will =) __**vampxpirate: **__Haha I'm sorry I haven't updated lately!! I feel really bad about it! =/ I hope you like this chappiee!!_


	8. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
